


Jus in Bello9

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, F/M, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Verschiedenste Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf als er auf dem Weg war.Er wusste selber, daß es nur eines, maximal zwei dieser Panels im Jahr gab. Und dass das etwas Besonderes war.Würde er das jetzt crashen, dann würden ihn die Fans hassen.Sie würden behaupten, daß er immer im Mittelpunkt stehen wollte … würden behaupten,er hätte mit Absicht das Panel gecrasht, weil er eifersüchtig auf Cockles wäre …





	Jus in Bello9

 

Jus in Bello war wieder einmal angesagt. Die Convention schlecht hin. Natürlich durfte auch Eva dabei sein.

Jus in Bello. Die ‚Cockles/Destiel-Convention‘, wie sie liebevoll von den Fans genannt wurde.

Eva verfolgte schon seit einigen Tagen den Tumult der Fans auf Twitter.

Nur dieses Mal war etwas anders, und das bereitete ihr selber einige Kopfschmerzen.

Den Fans war es nicht erlaubt, Videos zu machen. Den Fans war es nicht erlaubt, Fragen zu stellen, die eventuell für die Stars unangenehm waren, alles wurde kontrolliert …

Und auf keinen Fall Fragen über die Beziehung zwischen Cas und Dean. Die Fans waren sauer, und das konnte Eva verstehen.

Was sie nicht verstehen konnte, war, warum es so war.

„Sicherheitsvorkehrungen fast so schlimm wie nach 9/11“, murmelte Richard.

Eine innere Stimme sagte Eva, daß es in einer Katastrophe enden würde, aber da sie aber keine wichtige Person war, sagte sie auch nichts und ließ alles auf sich zukommen.

 

Das erste, was ihr auffiel war, es gab keinen Alkohol mehr für die Stars, so wie im Jahr zuvor.

Das nächste, was ihr auffiel war, daß die Veranstalter wirklich das Sicherheitspersonal extrem aufgestockt hatten.

Die Convention war bereits in vollem Gange und auch wenn Eva nicht so viel von dem Trubel mitbekam, das eine fiel ihr doch auf. Die Fans waren wirklich zurückhaltend, die Stimmung war ein klein wenig angespannt, aus Angst von der Convention verwiesen zu werden.

Daniela. Eva mochte Daniela. Aber Daniela hatte sich auch, im Gegensatz zum vergangenen Jahr, verändert. Besorgt war sie schon immer um die Jungs. Aber in einer guten Weise. Sie sorgte dafür, dass es ihnen an nichts fehlte.

An diesen Tagen bemerkte Eva, daß sich diese Besorgnis in einer gewissen Art und Weise als ‚klettenhaft‘ herausstellte. Eva hatte das Gefühl, daß es ihr nicht recht war, daß zB. Misha einem Mädchen auf dem Weg zum Green Room ein Autogramm gab.

Daß Jensen einige Hände der Fans schüttelte, oder daß ihr Mann sich zu einem Selfie hinreißen ließ.

Daniela ging kurzerhand dazwischen und schob Jensen beinahe schon durch die Türe.

Eva hielt die Klappe. Sah sie aber stirnrunzelnd an. Nur hätte sie das bei Richard gemacht, Eva hätte ihr auf die Finger geklopft.

 

Und dann war es auch schon so weit.

Jensen und Misha betraten unter tosendem Applaus die Bühne und Eva stand am Seitenrand der Bühne und schmunzelte ihnen zu.

Geplant waren 45 Minuten. Alle freuten sich darauf und der Saal war mehr als voll.

Die Freude hielt allerdings nicht lange an.

Nicht die Fans brachten die Schauspieler durch ihre Fragen in eine peinliche Situation, das übernahm Jensen. Obwohl, peinlich, vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck war.

Jensen war dabei zu erzählen, daß er und Misha sich wieder einmal mit der Kleidung ausgeholfen hatten, nachdem Misha am Tag zuvor Salatsoße über sein Hemd geschüttet hat.

_‚Und wahrscheinlich war es sogar Absicht‘_

Kichernd dachte Eva an das Ereignis zurück.

Das Licht verdunkelte sich, die Musik setzte ein und plötzlich stand Jared auf der Bühne und fragte, ob er ihnen Gesellschaft leisten könne.

Eva beobachtete das Publikum. Es gab teils Applaus, aber es war auch ein erstauntes und zum Teil auch frustriertes Raunen zu vernehmen.

 

Einige Minuten zuvor im Green Room.

Jared riss den kleinen Kühlschrank auf und nahm eine kleine Wasserflasche heraus.

Er hatte einige Schlucke getrunken, als die Türe aufging und Daniela hereinstürmte.

„Jared, du musst auf die Bühne. Sofort. Es eskaliert ansonsten!“

Erstaunte Blicke von Briana, Rob und Jared richteten sich auf eine atemlose Daniela.

„Was?“, fragte der große verdutzt.

Eine Antwort bekam er allerdings nicht, denn Daniela zog ihn bereits am Arm und scheuchte ihn zur Türe hinaus.

Verschiedenste Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf als er auf dem Weg war.

Er wusste selber, daß es nur eines, maximal zwei dieser Panels im Jahr gab. Und daß das etwas Besonderes war. Würde er das jetzt crashen, dann würden ihn die Fans hassen.

Sie würden behaupten, daß er immer im Mittelpunkt stehen wollte … würden behaupten, er hätte mit Absicht das Panel gecrasht, weil er eifersüchtig auf Cockles wäre …

Aber Daniela war die Veranstalterin dieses Events und darum wollte und konnte er nichts sagen.

Es stieß ihm zwar sauer auf, aber als er die Bühne betrat, hatte er bereits sein Lächeln wieder aufgesetzt.

 

Misha war der erste, der ihn entdeckte und warf Jensen einen kurzen erstaunten Blick zu.

Er mochte Jared, das stand außer Frage, aber er hatte sich sehr auf diese Zweisamkeit mit Jensen gefreut und war ein klein wenig enttäuscht.

 

Jensen war nicht nur ein klein wenig enttäuscht. Und vielleicht war er sogar ein wenig sauer auf Jared. Aber bevor er nicht den Grund dafür wusste, war er eben nur ein klein wenig sauer.

Aber was war der Grund? Jared und er hatten unzählige Panels zusammen.

Warum waren ihm diese Minuten mit seinem Lover gemeinsam nicht vergönnt?

Diesen Gedanken konnte und wollte er aber nicht nachgehen, denn jetzt hatten sie eben zu dritt eine Show abzuliefern. Und den Fans professionell gegenüberzutreten.

 

Als eingespieltes Team fiel es den dreien nicht schwer, die Fans zu unterhalten.

Eva bemerkte aber auch aus einiger Entfernung, daß es in Jensen kochte.

Er war ein guter Schauspieler. Einer der besten. Aber Eva kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, was in ihm vorging. Es war nicht die Tatsache, daß Jared da war.

Vielmehr war es die Tatsache, daß Jared ein Mensch war, der immer wieder Körperkontakt suchte und viel mit seinen Händen redete. Und da Misha neben ihm saß, war er das Objekt der Begierde.

Jared machte das nicht mit Absicht, Jared war so. Der große Teddybär.

Eva dachte zurück an eine der Conventions, wo sie ihn nur mit Mühe davon abbringen konnte, auf die Bühne zu stürmen und Jared und Misha auseinander zu reißen.

Und Misha ihn im Green Room nur mit Mühe davon abbringen konnte, Jared eine zu scheuern.

 

Irgendwann ging auch dieses Panel zu Ende und Eva traf auf die Jungs hinter der Bühne, die auf dem Weg in den Green Room waren.

Da der Weg mit Fans belagert war, verlor bis dorthin keiner ein Wort darüber.

„So. Was sollte das denn?“, fragte Jensen aufgebracht, als er die Türe hinter sich schloss.

Und dann hätte sich Jared beinahe auch noch verplappert. Denn sowohl Adam, Briana und Jason waren neben Richard im Raum versammelt.

Keiner außer Jared, Richard und Eva wusste, daß Misha und Jensen mehr als nur Freunde und Serienpartner waren.

„Schau mich nicht so böse an, Daniela wollte es so“, murmelte Jared kleinlaut.

Tja. Darauf konnte auch Jensen nichts mehr antworten, denn der Veranstalter hatte nun mal das letzte Wort.

 

Wie es der Zufall wollte, rannte Daniela nach dem Abendessen beinahe in Eva.

„Im Straßenverkehr nicht auf das Handy schauen“, sagte sie keck und grinste.

„Ich … tut mir leid. Es … ich war vertieft“, murmelte sie erschrocken und ließ ihr Handy fallen.

Eva bückte sich und sah Daniela mit einem fragenden Blick an als sie es ihr reichte.

Aus dem Teenageralter war die blonde Frau zwar schon heraus, aber genauso kam sie Eva vor.

Mit roten Wangen und den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet klappte sie schnell ihr Handy zu und ließ es in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.

„Ok. Du hast es gesehen.“

Seufzend zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Ja. Und jetzt bin ich neugierig“, schmunzelte Eva, nahm sie an der Hand und zerrte sie zu einer kleinen Couch.

Es war nur ein kurzer Blick, den Eva erhaschen konnte, aber ihre Vermutungen wurden bestätigt, als Daniela nach einiger Zeit zu reden anfing. Sie hatte sich in Jensen verliebt und die Aktion mit Jared war eine Verzweiflungstat.

„Es tut mir leid“, stammelte sie.

„Bei mir musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Jensen ist auf seinem Zimmer, wenn du ihn suchst.“

Mit einem Kuss auf ihre Wange ließ sie Daniela sitzen und ging um ihren Mann zu suchen.

 

Jensen hatte sich diese Convention anders vorgestellt.

Während er auf dem Bett lag, an die Decke starrte und seinen Gedanken nachhing klopfte es an der Türe. Freudestrahlend hüpfte Jensen auf und öffnete die Türe.

„Du?!“

Das Lächeln verging schlagartig und er ließ Daniela eintreten.

Nach einigem Zögern erzählte sie ihm alles.

„Daß du Jared als Schutzschild missbraucht hast, war nicht in Ordnung“, sagte Jensen sauer.

Mit einem gebrochenen Herzen, aber reinen Gewissens versprach sie ihm, daß sie es irgendwie erklären würde, so daß keiner sein Gesicht verlieren würde.

„Du bist eine tolle Frau und du findest bestimmt einen Mann, der das auch sieht“, nuschelte Jensen in ihre Haare, als er sich mit einer liebevollen Umarmung von ihr verabschiedete.

 

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da klopfte es erneut an seiner Türe.

„Hey … hast du noch ein Hemd übrig?“, grinste Misha und Jensen zog ihn bei der Türe herein, drückte ihn an die Wand und küsste ihn, als würde es kein Morgen geben.

 


End file.
